UPDATE
by anubisd101
Summary: It's just updates I do about my storys.
1. UPDATE 1

**HEY EVERYONE, SO THIS IS A NEW PAGE I'M GOING TO START AND IT IS ABOUT ALL OF MY UPDATES ON MY STORYS. SO HERE WE GO!**

**- I HAVE** **DELETED HOUSE OF ANUBIS BECAUSE NOBODY REALLY LIKED IT! **

**- I NOW HAVE TWO OTHER STORYS:**

**1. KATARA AND AANG'S RELATIONSHIP, WILL IT END OR GO TO FAR? WITCH IS A STORY ON ****AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**** ABOUT KATARA AND AANG'S RELATIONSHIP, I HAVEN'T UPDATED THAT ONE LATLY, BUT I WILL, I PROMIS!**

**2. BE YOURSELF. THIS STORY IS ABOUT MONSTER HIGH, AND FRANKIE AND HOLT. I JUST UPDATED THAT ONE, BUT IT'S 4;48 am, SO I DON'T THINK I'LL GET VEIWS FOR A WHILE! :) **

**PLEASE CHCK OUT THOSE STORYS FOR ME! THE FIRST ONE RIGHT NOW HAS 12 CHAPTERS, AND THE SECOND ONE RIGHT NOW HAS 4 CHAPTERS.**


	2. UPDATE 2

**UPDATE 2**

* * *

**HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE.**

**I WANTED TO SAY THAT I HAVE JUST UPDATED BE YOURSELF, IT NOW HAS 5 CHAPTERS!**

**I ALSO WATTED TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO MY #1 FAN OF THAT STORY!**

**_Pinkie pieGummy101_  
**

**__SHE IS MY NUMBER ONE FAN BECAUSE SHE IS ALWAYS READING AND REVIEWING THAT STORY, AND SHE IS A REALLY AWSOME WRITER TOO! SO CHECK OUT HER FANFICTION TOO!**


	3. UPDATE 3

**UPDATE****3**

* * *

**GUYS, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM REALLY FOCUSING ON ONE OF MY STORYS RIGHT NOW, **

**_BE YOURSELF  
_**

**I WRITE A CHAPTER A DAY, SO COUNT ON THAT!**

**I ALSO WANTED TO ADVERTISE ANOTHER MONSTER HIGH STORY THAT I HAVE READ**

**1- Friday the 13th by: _S.L. Gibbs__  
_**


	4. UPDATE 4

**UPDATE 4**

* * *

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS A MONSTER HIGH UPDATE, I WILL NOW BE TRYING**

**TO POST VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OF MONSTER **

**HIGH FANFICTION. BUT THERE ARE 2 THINGS,**

* * *

**1. I DON'T HAVE AN IDEA FOR A DIFFERENT STORY**

**2. THE APP I HAVE THAT EDITS ALL TOGETHER ONLY PLAYS IT 30 SECONDS AT A TIME.**

* * *

**SO HERE IS A PREVIW OF WHAT THE PART 1 TITLES LOOK LIKE:**

* * *

**MONSTER HIGH FRANKIE AND HOLT LOVE STORY PART 1 (part 1)**

**MONSTER HIGH FRANKIE AND HOLT LOVE STORY PART 1 (part 2)**

**MONSTER HIGH FRANKIE AND HOLT LOVE STORY PART 1 (part 3)**

**AND SO ON, AND SO FORTH...**

* * *

**BECAUSE THERE WILL BW PARTS OF THE PARTS! **

**SORRY! :(**

* * *

**PLEASE POST IDEAS FOR THE YOUTUBE FANFICTION IS THE REVIEW SECTION BELOW!**


	5. UPDATE 5

**HEY GUYS, SO I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO POST TODAY!**

**SORRY! :(**

**BUT IT'S REALLY LATE AND MY MOM IS MAKING ME GO TO BED,**

**AND IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT.**

**BUT BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL BE POSING TWO CHAPTERS ON **

**BE YOURSELF**

**TOMAROW**

**BY! ;)**


	6. UPDATE 6

**UPDATE 6**

* * *

**THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SNEAK **

**PEAK OF THE NEXT CHPTER OF** _**BE**_ **_YORSELF_**** !**

**I DID THIS CAUSE I WAS BOARD!**

**P.S. I'M GOING TO START PUTTING MY NAME AT THE BOTTOM OF ALL MY PAGES, SO...**

**-ANUBISD101**


	7. UPDATE 7

**UPDATE 7**

* * *

**HEY GUYS, SO I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WILL NOT**

**BE UPDATING TOMAROW BECAUSE OF EASTER.**

**I WILL BE GOING OUT TO EAT WITH THE FAMILY, AND I HAVE 4 **

**PLACES TO GO!**

**SORRY!**

**:(**

**- ****_ANUBISD101_**


	8. UPDATE 8

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BE YOURSELF IN SO LONG, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT MY FAVORITE SHOW, HOUSE OF ANUBIS, AND GOT WRITTERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE! SO I JUST POSTED A NEW STORY CALLED A LOVE HISTORY, AND FUTURE. THAT IS A KEDDIE STORY FROME HOUSE OF ANUBIS, I WILL BE DOING A LOT OF STORYS ON EDDIE, AND HIS POSIBLE COPLES! WHICH INCLUDES K.T., NINA, AND PATRICIA. ALTHOUGH, I MAY NOT POST THE PATRICIA ONE IN A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVN'T BEEN INTO PEDDIE LATLY, BUT I'M STILL GOING TO DO ONE! EVENTULLY._  
_**

_**-ANUBISD101**_


	9. UPDATE 9

**THIS ISN'T REALLY AN UPDATE, I JUST HAVE A QUESTION:**

**WHAT DOSE 'MISC' MEAN?**

**PLEASE TELL ME! DOSE IT MEAN LIKE YOUR OWN, OR ANY TOPIC?**

**TELL ME IN THE REVIEW SECTION BELOW! **

**THANKS! :)**


	10. UPDATE 10

**HEY GUYS. SO I JUST WANTED TO THROUGH A COUPLE OF SHOUT OUTS TO SOME OF MY NEW FAVORITE AUTHORS. BEFORE YOU HERE THEM, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THESE ARE ALL ABOUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SO, HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Thay23:**

**1- The Anubis Diaries**

**2- The Unforgettuble Party Of The Egyptian Gods**

* * *

**GetPitchSlappedNeonTrees:**

**3- Cosmic Love**

**4- You've Got The Love**

**(FOR THIS AUTHOR, YOU NEED TO READ Cosmic Love BEFOR YOU'VE GOT THE LOVE. IT'S LIKE A SERIES)**

* * *

**Xxlovexxx:**

**5- The Americans Summer**

* * *

**Keddieforever11:**

**6- Falling For You A Keddie Story**

* * *

** :**

**7- There For You No Matter What**

* * *

**SO, THESE ARE ALL MY MOST FAVORITE HOUSE OF ANIBIS FANFICTIONS THAT I'VE READ ON HERE! PLEASE CHECK THEM ALL OUT. BUT I SHOULD WARN YOU! IF YOU YOU'RE FOR TEAM PEDDIE, THEN ONLY READ Cosmic Love, AND You've Got The Love. Thay23 IS MY MOST FAVORITE AUTHOR EVER! SHE WRITES AMAZING STORYS, AND REMEMBER, DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! I WILL GIVE EXTRA DETAILS BELOW:**

* * *

**1:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Mystery**

**Characters: K.T. Rush/Eddie Miller (IT SAYS THEM, BUT IT'S ABOUT ALL OF THEM)**

**Chapters (current): 12**

**Words (current): 19,772**

**Status: In Progress**

* * *

**2:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Drama**

**Characters: K.T. Rush/Eddie Miller**

**Chapters (current): 2**

**Words (current): 1,812**

**Status: In Progress**

* * *

**3:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Adventure**

**Characters: Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter (IT SAYS THEM BUT IT'S ABOUT ALL OF THEM)**

**Chapters (current): 14**

**Words (current): 29,159**

**Status: Complete**

* * *

**4:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Adventure**

**Characters: Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter (IT SAYS THEM, BUT IT'S ABOUT ALL OF THEM)**

**Chapters (current): 7**

**Words (current): 15,979**

**Status: In Progress**

* * *

**5:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: K.T. Rush/Eddie Miller**

**Chapters (current): 13**

**Words (current): 4,944**

**Status: Complete**

* * *

**6:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Drama**

**Characters: K.T. Rush/Eddie Miller**

**Chapters (current): 4**

**Words (current): 631**

**Status: In Progress**

* * *

**7:**

**Rated: T**

**Language: English**

**Generas: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Nina Martin/Eddie Miller**

**Chapters (current): 2**

**Words (current): 2,809**

**Status: In Progress**

* * *

**SO GUYS, I KNOW, YOUR PROBOBLY WONDERING, SO WHAT ARE HER FAVORITE COUPLES? TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I DON'T KNOW! BUT, I AM FOR KEDDIE, AND JEROY!**


	11. UPDATE 11

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!**

**I AM SUFFERING A SAVIER CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. I MAY RE-WRITE ONE STORY, BUT USE A FEW DOCUMENTS FROM IT. MEANING, I EITHER WILL RE-WRITE IT, AND USE TWO OF THE SAME CHAPTERS, OR JUST DELETE CHAPTER 3, AND PROBABLY TWO.**

**ANY WAY, PLEASE FALLOW THIS 'STORY'. IT'S ****UPDATES**** ON MY STORYS, OR ****SHOUT-OUTS****, OR IT MIGHT TELL YOU ABOUT MY OTHER STORY'S AND THINGS ABOUT THEM.**

**WITCH REMINDS ME, CHECK THE CHAPTER/UPDATE BEFOR THIS ONE, IT HAS A LOT OF SHOUT OUTS TO MY FAVORITE HOUSE OF ANUBIS AUTHORS. AND ALSO CHECK OUT Thay23'S PROFILE TO SEE HER NEW (KEDDIE) STORY. **

**P.S. I LOVE Thay23 AND HER STORYS! 3 =D 3 =D**


	12. UPDATE 12

**HEY! SO I NEED TO ASK YOU GUYS A HOA QUESTION. FOR MY HOA MULTI-CHAPTERD STORYS, PEOPLE SEEM TO BE CONFUSED, SO I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD POST WHAT EVERYTHING IS, WHAT IT ALL MEANS, PAST, AND STUFF LIKE THAT, IN THE STORY'S THEM** **SELVES, OR, POST THE INFO AS A ONE-SHOT STORY SEPERATLY. IF I DO IT IN THE STORY, IT WILL HAVE TO BE IN THE FUTURE, BUT IF I DO IT IN A ONE-SHOT STORY, I CAN POST IT SOONER. MAYBE EVEN TODAY! SO, THINK ABOUT IT, AND REVIEW OR PM ME ON WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST.**


	13. UPDATE 13

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SIGHTS, I WILL SAY STUFF THAT I KIND OF SAY ON THIS ALERT STORY.**

**STUFF LIKE WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE, PREVIEWS, I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES, SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS, OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_ anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	14. UPDATE 14

**HEY!**

**I JUST WANT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I HAVE POSTED A NEW STORY!**

**NOTHING LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. NOT HOUSE OF ANUBIS. NOT MONSTER HIGH. NOT AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. I WROTE A MISC STORY! IT'S CALLED:**

_**KILEY**_

**THE SUMMERY IS:**

_**Twelve year old Kiley Cass lived a normal she meets a boy named Danny, and her life her 'mother' been lying to her her whole life?Who is the one she calls mom? Why did Danny show up, really? Is her best friend really her best friend, or is there a certain girl in the picture that will actually help Kiley? Who's there to help Kiley, and who's there to hurt her?**_

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HAVE A LOT OF DOUBTS, AND A LOT OF HOPE. PLEASE R&R THAT STORY. IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH! AND IT STARTS OFF CALM, AND THEN GETS INTERESTING. CHECK IT OUT!**

** BYE! :)**


End file.
